


Maria’s wish

by Dangerousstories



Category: MOM - Fandom, dad - Fandom, daughter - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Couple, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories
Summary: Maria is 12 years old and wants a baby sister. She’s begging her mom and step dad for one.
Relationships: Husband - Relationship, Wife - Relationship, child - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Maria’s wish

Maria walked into her parents room and laid between them snuggling in. “Mom it’s morning and I’m hungry” her mom turned over and told her to go to her room. Maria turned to her step das and shook him awake. “Dad come on. I’m hungry. Please daddy?” She gave him her sad face. “Ugh.. ok let’s me get up and I’ll make you bfast.” He said groaning. Her dad got out of the sheets nude with his cock half erect. “Umm honey your duck is out and hard” her mom said. He looks down “yup it is isn’t it. “ he looks up at maria. Does it bug you sweetie?” He asks standing tall. “N..no daddy. It’s ok” her das nodded and kept walking to get a robe on. Maria’s heart beat was fast and she was wet. “What kind of eggs you want Maria?” Her dad asked. “Anything daddy. I’m hungry” dad? When are you and mom gonna have another baby?” She asked getting ready. “Well we want to try but every time we say we will you always say eww and don’t want us to.” “That’s because moms like really.. really loud and I hear her through the walls” “that’s ok, that just means she likes it. That’s all.” Maria looks at her mom fir approval. “That’s right honey. I love it. He’s not hurting me.” Her mom assured her. Well, can you guys try now?” Maria asks her dad. Her das looks at her mom. “We can yeah. I’m ready. Are you?” Her mom opens her robe and shoes a freshly shaved pussy. “Oh geese! Mom!” Maria yells. “What!? Like you don’t shave?” Her mom asked. “Well I do yeah, but I don’t show it.” “Well, now that you said that I gotta see” her das says. “Cmon down with the pj pants.” Her dad points down. Maria pulls her pants down slow and exposes her shaved pussy, after pulling up fast. “Cute, and smooth” her das said becoming aroused. “Cmon sexy, let’s go have some fun@ the dad says spanking the mom. 

It goes quiet for a minute when all the sudden screams of passion yell out. “Oh my god! Fuck me! Right there” her mom yells as her ass claps loud. Maria puts her hand down her pants and starts rubbing her already soaked pussy. The bed slams against the wall as her moms ass claps loud and she screams. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Her mom yells. Maria cums hard oozing down gee leg as her eyes roll back. As she sits there her dad comes out cock still hard and dripping. “Ok your mom was inseminated. “I heard.. all of it” I see that you did.” Her dad says looking at her relaxed body. “Next time it’s my turn” Maria says.


End file.
